bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynasties
Dynasties is a fanfiction series written by rorymariano123. The series follows 17-year-old Vera Forbes, the mythical "sepbrid" daughter of Original Angel/Demon hybrid Nissa Dominick and Nephilim Andre Petrov as she balances coming-of-age at the supernatural school while forging an anti-hero identity for herself. The school is also home to twin hybrids and mean girls Bella and Tatiana; nerdy, self-conscious witch Mattie; teen gangbanger and demigod Z; quadbrid and Vera's best friend Lelahel; Vera's godfather/father figure/mentor Eddie Ward-Perry; newly-triggered mutant Cedric; and highly energetic shapeshifter Kenzi. The series is a mix of teen drama, comedy, action, horror, soap opera, teen angst, gothic romance, science fiction, supernatural and superhero. The series is mainly based off of the CW series Legacies. Cast & Characters Series Regulars * TBA as Vera Emilia Andrea Forbes: The extremely powerful sepbrid (witch/werewolf/vampire/fey/mutant/Nephilim/Lamia demon) daughter of Original nephilim-demon hybrid Nissa Dominick and Nephilim Andre Petrov. She is the show's narrator, main protagonist and heroine. Vera's counterpart is Hope Mikaelson from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Lelahel Rosemary Odinson: The witch-werewolf-fey-Nephilim (quadbrid) daughter of Original Werewolf Zander Odinson and tribrid Willow Nelson. Lelahel's counterpart is Hope Mikaelson from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Edison Sigurd William Aloysius "Eddie" Ward-Perry VI: The human headmaster of the school, Eddie's goal is to make sure these kids come of age as a hero and not a villain. He is the widower of Octavia Vera, a witch. Eddie's counterpart is Alaric Saltzman from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Arabella Elizabeth "Bella" Forbes: Vera's cousin and Tatiana's twin sister, a witch-Nephilim hybrid. She is named after her paternal ancestor, Arabella Ozera. Bella's counterpart is Lizzie Saltzman from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Tatiana Danielle Forbes: Vera's cousin, Arabella's twin sister, and Perdita's ex-girlfriend, a witch-nephilim hybrid. She is named after her paternal ancestor, Tatiana Ozera. Tatiana's counterpart is Josie Saltzman from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Matilda Natasha "Mattie" Okonkwo: Max's twin sister and a witch. She is Cedric's love interest and is friends with Kenzi, Bella, Tatiana, Lelahel and Vera as well as Cameroon's ex-girlfriend. * TBA as Zen "Z" Martinez: A Latino gangster revealed to be a demigod. He has a romantic interest in Vera. Z's counterpart is Landon Kirby from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Cedric Cole: An Afro-Latino foster kid who triggers his mutant powers for the first time. He is deeply attracted to Mattie. Cedric's counterpart is Rafael Waithe from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Kenzi Omiata: An optimistic, energetic shapeshifter who is childhood friends with Mattie and Max. He has a crush on Mattie but it is hampered by Mattie and Cedric's growing attraction to each other. Kenzi's counterpart is Milton "M.G." Greasley from CW's Legacies. Supporting * TBA as Nina Kim: The English/Korean guidance counselor, mythology researcher and librarian who has a romantic interest in Eddie. Nina's counterpart is Dorian Williams and Emma Tig from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Annabelle "Anna" Zhang: An Asian goth and Dhampir vampire. * TBA as Cameroon "Cam" St. Germain: Mattie's "on-again, off-again" boyfriend, a Dhampir. Mattie officially ends their relationship with him mainly after learning he has been drinking human blood, which is banned from their school. Cam's counterpart is Kaleb from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Perdita Akina: Tatiana and Max's bisexual ex-girlfriend, a demigod. She is later revealed to be Z's cousin as their immortal parents are siblings. She despises Bella, Katie and Sophie. Perdita's counterpart is Penelope Park from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Atticus: The arrogant leader of the school's werewolf pack and Lelahel's classmate/frenemy. He holds prejudice for non-werewolves, mainly hybrids. Atticus' counterpart is Jed from CW's Legacies. * TBA as Maxwell "Max" Okonkwo: Mattie's twin brother, a self-proclaimed "player" and popular jock. He is Kenzi and Cameroon's best friend. * TBA as Emmett Garrick: A transgender mutant and Tatiana's love interest. * TBA as Ruth Crowley-Vera: Max and Mattie's older half-sister, a student and witch. Recurring * TBA as Lily: The school's Supernatural 101 teacher and ex-Scribe. * TBA as Katie Lopez: Bella's sidekick. She's a witch-demon hybrid and is a lesbian. * TBA as Sophie Waithe: Bella's sidekick. She's a Lamia vampire; she's airheaded and is bisexual, carrying a friends with benefits with Katie. * TBA as Kelly Donahue: Mattie's close friend, a royal Moroi. * TBA as Harvey: Mattie's best friend/partner-in-crime, a shapeshifter who identifies as genderqueer. * TBA as Gil: Harvey's boyfriend, a genderqueer and a Dhampir vampire. * TBA as Sienna: Max's girlfriend, a made vampire. * TBA as Ava: The ambitious, self-centered leader of the school's witch coven. * TBA as Rupert: The school's High Warlock. * TBA as Tracy: A member of the school pack. * TBA as Tristan: A member of the school pack. * TBA as Avery: A member of the school pack. Guest * TBA as Arturo Martinez: Z's maternal grandfather, an illegal immigrant from Baja California, Mexico. * TBA as Alba Martinez: Z's maternal grandmother, an illegal immigrant from Baja California, Mexico. * TBA as Rose Martinez: Z's maternal aunt. * TBA as Nicholas: A warlock and Nina's abusive ex-boyfriend. * TBA as Alonso: A member of the school's werewolf pack and Lelahel's romantic interest. * Madeleine Mantock as Olga Vera: Ruth, Max and Mattie's mother, a powerful witch. She sometimes visits for lectures or to help her children out. Upcoming Characters * TBA as Oliver Olson: A mysterious, handsome wizard who has mysterious intentions at the school. Production Conception and Development The idea of the series came about when Wolf Pact and Little Darlings were wrapping up on the final season and rorymariano123 decided to do a crossover backdoor pilot episode. Seasons Season One - 16 Episodes Season Two - 22 Episodes Season Three - 22 Episodes Season Four - 24 Episodes Season Five - 22 Episodes Season Six - 20 Episodes Season Seven - 25 Episodes Notes & Trivia * According to rorymariano123, Dynasties is set to run for (possibly) seven * Dynasties will launch another spin-off: ** This spin-off will focus on Zen "Z" Martinez and Perdita Akina. Episode List Season 1 (2018-2019)